


toothache

by sh0tar1s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pet Names, Roommates, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s
Summary: Kageyama's quiet in the morning today, that's not unsual.What's unusual is he's about to cry and, wait- his tooth hurts?or: Hinata cares for Kageyama's mental and physical health a lotalso: kageyama has chronic stress
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	toothache

**Author's Note:**

> just based off my own life tbh bc what ur about to read just happened to me smfh

Kageyama was more stressed than he let on.

Hinata knew that, of course he did. He knew the man like the back of his hand. After all, being partners for 4 years wasn't for nothing.

That morning, Hinata didn't think too much of it when he said good morning and received a hum as a response. Groggy, tired-yama-kun, he called him, this wasn't a surprise.

Kageyama set down his bowl of cheerios and slumped in his chair, slowly pressing a cheek against his palm. The spoon clanked against the bowl as he stirred it for longer than necessary, he actually didn't need to do that at all.

"Yama," Hinata whined. "you're playing with your food again!"

A simple hum was his response.

"You're not gonna eat?"

Another hum.

Hinata put down his own spoonful of cereal and watched his boyfriend for a moment. Kageyama continued to stir the cereal, almost like he was unaware he was even doing it. The spoon continued to clank before the black haired male let out a soft, barely audible sigh and stopped. 

"Kageyama?" 

Another hum.

"Is everything alright?"

He hummed again.

This wasn't unusual. Often times, Kageyama would refuse to talk about his problems and instead opted to sit in silence, wallowing or reflecting by himself. Just because it wasn't a new occurrence didn't stop Hinata from worrying though. 

"Yama?"

This time, his reply came in the form of a tired sigh. Kageyama tapped the table with his fingers gently, focussing on the wall behind Hinata. 

"Tobio?" He tried again, holding out a hand for his boyfriend. The other didn't reach out to hold it so Hinata grabbed it himself. 

"Babe?" His fingers traced Kageyama's knuckles as he tried to get a hold of his attention. Nothing, not even a hum. Hinata looked at his eyes and found that they were glossy.

With a gasp he let go and stood from his seat to make his way over to the other.

"Tobi," he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and sat down on his lap. He made sure not to bump the table or settle down too quickly, he didn't want to make it any worse. Whatever "it" was, that is.

"What's wrong?" He was incredibly concerned now. It wasn't unusual for Kageyama to be out of it, but it was unusual for him to be brought to tears. It was unusual for him to show those tears. Though they haven't fallen, it was enough for Hinata to want to coddle him, to protect him with his all.

"Dear?" No amount of endearment was pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts or getting a response. And yet, Hinata still tried.

"Yama-kun?"

"Kageyama-san?"

"Yama-chan?"

"Tobio-kun?"

"Senpai!" He didn't even laugh at Hinata at that one. He would always tell him to fuck off, that he wasn't his senpai because he was younger than the redhead. But secretly, he knew Kageyama thought it was cute when he did it. He knew him well, 

he just wished he knew what was wrong right now. He wished he knew why he didn't even laugh at the silly, incorrect usage of the honorific.

He rested his cheek on top of the man's head and rubbed his back.

"Talk to me," he whispered.. "we have time today, I'm here."

And he was glad those words were true. University was fucking annoying, truly. It took so much time away from them.

While university was definitely a hassle and working around it was a struggle even half a year later, he thought it was worth it if he could wake up with his wonderful boyfriend everyday. He was grateful to be here even on Kageyama's off days, he wouldn't miss even them for the world. He was right here, always.

If anyone was going to see Kageyama down like that and help him through it, it was going to be Hinata.

It didn't make him actually enjoy those days though, even if he tried.

Strong arms finally wrapped around his waist and Hinata could feel himself relax. Finally, he was responding.

Kageyama's shoulders tensed as he took in a sharp breath.

"It hurts," his words were muffled and slurred. Hinata frowned, both at the first response he got that morning and the way those words were said.

"Where?" He pulled away and cupped his boyfriends cheeks but quickly found that it was a mistake.

Kageyama winced and hissed at the contact of Hinata's hands against his skin and pulled away quickly. He held the redheads hands at a distance.

"Shit," Hinata cursed. "did I...hurt you?" He tilted his head as he questioned his own concern. How exactly had he hurt him? Didn't he only touch his cheeks? Did he accidentally somehow hit something?

Kageyama didn't look up, but he thankfully responded with a quiet "It hurts."

Hinata pouted, "But why?"

The response didn't come how Hinata expected. Not that he expected anything specific, but he didn't think Kageyama would suddenly open his mouth to reveal his teeth. Specifically, he didn't think he would see a slightly bloody tooth and gums at the bottom row of his teeth, right at the left corner. So that's why it hurt.

"Yama!" Hinata shrieked and gently pulled his hands out of his partner's grasp. "What happened?!"

Kageyama sighed and looked at the floor, "It hurts to talk," he mumbled quickly.

"Got it," Hinata nodded but pouted again. "Can I guess how it happened?"

His boyfriend shrugged. He took it as a yes.

"You fell?"

He shook his head.

"Hit yourself?"

Another shake.

"Bit something hard?"

Negative.

Hinata gasped, and covered his mouth, "I didn't hit you in my sleep did I?!"

Kageyama gave him a weird look, then he seemed to think about it before shaking his head again.

"Good," Hinata sighed in relief. But still, he had no answer. That would have to wait until kageyama told him himself because really he was running out of ideas.

"Do you wanna...uhm…" He struggled to phrase it as less scary as possible. "Get rid of it?"

Kageyama sighed before shaking his head. Hinata frowned.

"Then, what should we do?"

A hum was his only response.

"I don't know what that means," Hinata whined.

Then, an idea popped into his head. He hopped off his boyfriend's lap and ran to their shared bedroom. Scurrying back, he presented a notepad and pen to Kageyama and slammed it a little too enthusiastically onto the table.

"You can write out what's wrong!" He explained with a smile. "Then, write what we should do!" 

He pulled out a chair to sit beside the raven haired setter, waiting for him to pick up the paper and pen. But he didn't, even after Hinata had encouraged him again.

"Yama?"

Kageyama stared at the paper like it was his enemy.

"Tobio?"

"Tobi?"

"Love?"

"Dear?"

"Senpai?"

"Most amazing setter in the world?"

Kageyama responded to none of his words. Hinata felt an ache in his heart at the sight of someone so important to him struggling in silence. Did it really hurt that bad? 

Of course Hinata had lost teeth before, everyone has to. But it didn't hurt like that, he especially didn't think it could hurt that bad when you're an adult. It was more than a broken tooth, he decided.

"I love you, Tobio," he kept trying to gain his attention. "can you hear me right now?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you write?"

Kageyama's frown deepened and he covered his face with his hands, curling into himself just a little.

Hinata was about to ask what's wrong before Kageyama inhaled sharper and louder than before.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

The redhead stared at his other half, getting more concerned by the second. This was more than a tooth.

"I keep gritting my teeth," his slurred words were a little hard to make out but once Hinata figured them out, realization dawned on him and deepened his frown. That's why the man almost cried. It wasn't the tooth after all.

Hinata knew this was a problem for Kageyama for a while now. A year ago the setter had been diagnosed by a doctor with Social Anxiety Disorder, something that surprised neither of them. Later, he was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, something that was a little more surprising. It made sense to Hinata though, it explained a lot he didn't understand about Kageyama too. It brought lots of mood changes, not always so drastic, but it definitely was noticeable to Hinata just how quickly it happened.

Maybe one day he was alright, but when he would wake up he would feel empty. And then the next, he'd be okay like he never felt that way. 

Sometimes it'd happen even faster, he would be okay in the morning but by the time 12 pm hits he would be worse, feeling down and tired. And maybe by 3 pm his mood would brighten a little.

Other times it was a little more subtle, Kageyama would be sad one day, quiet the next, maybe a little irritable the next one after that, but then the good day would come along. It was a more steady pattern, exhausting, but the others were worse  
.  
But either way, whichever pattern Kageyama's mood followed, BPD was a pain in his ass.

It brought chronic stress along with it, tampering with not only his day to day life but also his peaceful slumber.

Kageyama didn't know he gritted his teeth at first. The first time they had moved into the dorm together was a good day from what Hinata remembered, unpacking was a little annoying but it could've been worse. That night though when they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Hinata woke up to the sound of scraping.

His heart rate picked up quickly, he had thought that maybe someone was trying to break in. Then he heard it again, right next to his ear. He was met with the sight of Kageyama who was sliding his teeth together, pushing down hard with his jaw clenched. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelped, causing the other male to stir. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" He drowsily responded.

"Your teeth," the redhead cringed. "doesn't that hurt?"

Kageyama, still half asleep, repeated the "huh?" again.

Hinata, also still drowsy, gave up and let him sleep on it, but he definitely told him in the morning and they definitely kept track of whenever he did it again. It wasn't everytime he slept that Kageyama grit his teeth, but he spent more nights clenching his jaw than not.

And many, many times, it woke Hinata up. Of course, he didn't tell Kageyama that. If he woke up to the eerie sound, he'd hold his boyfriend a little tighter, maybe even hum a little to him. Almost always, it worked to calm it down just a little bit.

It had never gotten so bad that it broke his teeth though, so Hinata wondered how he hadn't woken up last night.

Must be the university shit, he concluded. Both for Kageyama's broken tooth and for him sleeping so soundly he didn't hear the guy clench his teeth so hard that it broke. 

Hinata reached out to hold his boyfriend's hand and this time, Kageyama took it and held it tight.

"At night?" He asked. "You broke your tooth by grinding your teeth too hard?"

Kageyama nodded and Hinata could see the frustration written all over his face.

"We should do something about the tooth, y'know," he suggested. Getting the tooth removed would be a pain but something had to be done. Kageyama couldn't just walk around with a broken tooth, especially not if he wanted to practice volleyball. 

"It's just chipped, but it looks worse," the younger shrugged.

"It's from your gums, though?" 

"Just the corner."

"But you said it hurt."

The setter shrugged.

Hinata hummed and contemplated what to say next. He loved to bicker with Kageyama, he loved to argue and prove when he was right. Right now, he thought he was in the right too. But he knew that when his boyfriend got like that, in his moods where he didn't want to talk too much or do anything, he needed to take a step back and handle the situation accordingly. Yelling helped nothing, neither did pushing him to do anything he didn't want to.

Maybe when Kageyama was out of his awful mood he would convince him to go to the dentist. He nodded to himself, that was a good option.

It's not that Kageyama was scared of the dentist, he knew that. He was scared to face that it was an actual issue.

The issue being his stress.

But even so, he talked about it.

"I don't know why I'm always stressed," he spoke slowly to not hurt himself.

"Nothing happens for me to be like that."

Hinata stood up again and took both of Kageyama's hands in his, pulling him to his feet. 

"The doctor said it was chronic, remember?" He pulled him towards their bedroom. The bowls of now soggy cereal were forgotten, something they'd probably regret later. "Nothing has to happen, Tobio."

He hummed in response.

The redhead sat down and pulled Kageyama to sit next to him. For a moment they stared at each other, studying each other's eyes and other facial features. Then, the tears welled up in the setter's eyes again.

"Tobi," Hinata frowned and pulled the taller boy into a hug, careful not to hit his chin with his head. "it's okay."

Kageyama's shoulders stilled as he held onto Hinata tightly, like a lifeline.

"I hate being like this."

"I know."

"I wanna be okay."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are," Hinata rubbed up and down Kageyama's back with his hands. "just unsad yourself, idiot."

The setter laughed at that, holding Hinata tighter. He smiled to himself and felt accomplished, earning a laugh let alone a smile from Kageyama at times like these were hard. He was grateful to hear it.

"Let's stay in bed? Watch movies all day? We can watch some matches too." he suggested as he pulled away. 

The smile on Kageyama's face told him that was all he wanted in the moment.

He stood up for a second, planting a kiss onto the man's forehead. 

Kageyama would be okay, Hinata knew that. He'll struggle, maybe for a long time, and he'd have to see his boyfriend go through it. Painful, frustrating, energy consuming, it would be a bother. Of course, but when was the road to good mental health ever anything but?

He'd be with him through it. Through a broken tooth, through hearing his teeth scraping at night. Through the quiet mornings and sad nights, through the particularly frustrating and angry days, through the days where Kageyama was more carefree and happy and expressive than usual. All of it, he'd be right there waiting for his partner to tell him what's wrong. He'd care for him every time, kiss him, baby him a little. 

It wasn't a problem at all.

Kageyama would be okay, of course he would be. Why would Hinata allow anything less?

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! i enjoyed writing that and im prolly gonna write so many more of kageyama being cared for like that bc hes baby and deserves all the love hinata can give him


End file.
